Death Drop
by mollipwarriorchic
Summary: Sure, I knew how to land. But I wouldn't be landing this one.


I'm an acrobat. I know how to fall. Falling is something I'm used to doing. I usually got up, maybe brushed myself off. But this was one fall I'd never return from.

I'd lived a tough life. There was no doubt about it. I watched my parents die, was shot at many times, and almost died. Many times. I just wanted to go to my mom. Snuggle into her chest. Have her coo and run her fingers through my hair, and say everything was alright. Have my father ruffle my hair and call me 'sport'. But that'd never happen again, all because of a stupid con artist. So I was adopted by Bruce. I discovered that he was Batman a few days into my adoption. I wanted to be his son. His true son. I wanted him as a father. Wanted him to invite me to play basketball or something with him. Wanted him to plant a hand on my shoulder or ruffle my hair every once in a while. But he never did. He barely touched me. The only time he did was in my training. My training to become Robin.

"Robin?" I heard a knock at my door, stirring me from my thoughts. Raven. I got up and opened the door.

"Hm?" I grunted, staring at her. Her amethyst hair hung down her face like a curtain of perfection. Her ruby, kissable red lips made me squirm uncomfortably. Her pale skin added to her beauty. Her body was amazing. She was just…perfection embodied. But I shouldn't be thinking about her this way. She was like my sister.

"Could I come in?" asked Raven. I nodded and stepped out of the way. She walked into my room and levitated next to my bed. I shut the door, smiled, and sat on my bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, laying my head on the pillow. She smiled at me.

"Can I…do a scan of your mind?" My eyes went wide. She wanted to be inside of my mind?

"Um…no! I'm sorry…you can't!" Her eyes went wide as she flashed out of my room. I just flopped down face-first onto my bed. The tears somehow escaped from my eyes.

The next day was terrible. As I sat up, I felt tired. My lungs were filled with phlegm, my eyelids were heavy, and my neck was having trouble holding up my head. I got up, went into my closet and took out a fresh uniform. After I showered and put on my uniform, I headed into the Ops. Room. Everything was normal. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, Starfire and Raven were meditating. They'd be fine without me.

"Hey guys. I'm going to the peak. I'll be back." They all turned their heads to me. They all nodded in unison, smiling as they did. I was suspicious, but not very as I headed out of the Ops. Room.

Riding on the R-Cycle, I could feel the wind. I felt so…free while on my bike. I'd always loved bikes, and they were the few things I had to live for. What did I have to live for? My friends, of course. My bikes. Alfred. Bruce. Tim. Wally. That was it. So very few. It was actually quite sad, actually. The peak wasn't very far away from us. Or at least the Tower. Since I owned an apartment on the other side of town, it wasn't far from there. But none of the other Titans knew that, except for maybe Raven. But she knew everything about all of us. She probably knew what my plans were for today. And it probably scared the hell out of her. It scared me too. But I had no choice. It was what my mind was telling me to do.

I arrived at the peak in no time. There were many trees on the peak, so I had to maneuver around them. It took some time, but I eventually made it to the top.

I stood there, just admiring the view from there. The wind blew my hair around, and I held my arms out in a gymnastic form. I took one last breath. My last breath in my lifetime. I needed to be with my parents, and away from this terrible cruel world. I stepped back, took another breath, and jumped. It was the best feeling I'd had in the world. No harnesses, no net; just simple freefalling.

I felt a hand grab my cape. I was harshly pulled up to be met by the faces of my friends. They looked angry, concerned, and surprised at the same time.

"Robin…." Starfire's voice sounded hurt. And I hated to hurt her. I hated to hurt any of them, actually.

"Dude…" Beast Boy shook his head, as if trying to erase the memory.

"Man…" Cyborg's real eye went wide as he put a hand up to his head.

They were all surprised, except for Raven. She sat there, still and calm. She was probably expecting this. But the others weren't. I'd be surprised if one of them decided to commit suicide, too.

"Hey guys…" I whispered, turning away from them. I still felt their eyes burning into me. They said no words, but Raven walked up to me. She stared into my eyes and grabbed me. She pulled me close to her, almost into a hug. She was hugging me. Raven was hugging me.

"Let's go back home…" Raven seemed close to crying. As did the other Titans. I got on my bike and followed the T-Car down the peak.

* * *

_Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


End file.
